A distributed system refers to a computer system including a plurality of interconnected processing resources, which implement the same task in a collaborative way as controlled by the entire system. The implementation of a task may involve different service units in a plurality of application systems, and information interaction is carried out among these different service units mostly through remote invocation or calling. However, remote invocation will result in significant time consumption, and when a distributed system grows to a certain scale, this part of consumption will severely lower response efficiency of the system. According to relevant technologies, to save time consumed by remote invocation, an application analysis may be conducted and application systems having a relationship of service dependence can be deployed in a physically concentrated manner; however, such approach has relatively poor flexibility and adaptability, and analysis and deployment need to be performed again when there are changes to the applications, which increases the cost and affects the performance of services.